Gone, but never far awayy
by Mysterious Bluerose
Summary: Everyone has a best friend. A best friend is that person who knows you best, they are that person that you trust with all your secrets, and most importantly, a best friend is for life. Sadie was my bestfriend, she died yesterday. Rated T. Katie's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This will be a sad fan fiction. If you're looking for a story that has a fairy tale ending, you've clicked the wrong fanfic.

**This story is dedicated to my best friend, Holly. Although we are probably the two most opposite people in the world, we became best friends. I decided to write this after she decided to join the US Army, after we graduate. I couldn't imagine life without her. And when I was watching TDI, I saw how close Katie and Sadie are there strong bond could never be broken, even if they are a world away from each other. So please when you read this, think of your best friend. A best friend is for life. _Forever_. Never forget that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Justin Timberlake. Although, when I one day rule the world… it could be a possibility.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Katie? Katie! _I heard a voice yell, it sounded like a woman's. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was blurs. I blinked a couple times to get my sight readjusted, I saw a light facing down at me and I heard a steady beeping to the right.

_Katie? Are you awake, Katie? _I heard the voice say again, more frantic. I looked over to the place of the voice and saw my mom looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"M-Mom?" I barely choked out. My voice sounded dry and out of place.

"Oh Katie, I was so scarred!"

"W-Where am I?" I asked as I looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

She looked at me with fear and sorrow on her face. "You're at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Why was here? What happened?

"Dear, you were in a car crash." She answered; tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Car crash?" Why don't I remember any of this?

"You don't remember?" she asked, she took a long pause before continuing. "Katie… your car was hit by another car that was out of control because of black ice."

I looked up and saw the bright light… then it all came back.

**Flash back:**

Sadie and I were driving home from the mall, a cold winter night. Although there was practically a blizzard outside, we still went shopping. Like we would miss a 30 percent off sale at _Aeropostale_!

We were rocking out to the radio listening to _Boys Like Girls_. They are sooo cute! I looked over at Sadie, who was driving; she was wearing a new coat she got today. It was adorable!

"Sadie, I like totally love your new jacket!" I complimented my best friend in the whole entire world. "It's so cute!"

"I know, right? And it was only $24 dollars!" Sadie replied. "Too bad we didn't have enough money to buy that one shirt."

"That red one, with that one design on it?" I asked, knowing exactly what she talking about.

"Yeah, that one, it looked awesome on me!"

I tried on that same exact shirt. "Not as good as it looked on me!" I counter argued

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"You know what Katie, we are sooo not BFFFL's anymore!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I crossed my arms and looked out the window, furious at Sadie. She leaned over and turned the radio up. Suddenly, one of our favorite songs started playing, _"Sexy Back" _By Justin Timberlake. I couldn't help myself, and I started singing along.

_I'm bringin' Sexy Back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what's behind you back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Sadie started singing the same time I did.

"OMG! This is like my favorite song!" I exclaimed.

"I know right? Justin Timberlake is sooo hot!" She screamed, excited as I was.

"That's why we're total BFFFL's!"

"Oh yeah! Best Female Friends for Life!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" We squealed at the same time.

I looked over at Sadie, and I saw bright lights moving toward us.

Then everything went black.

**End of Flashback**

"Sadie…" I whispered, returning back to reality.

I tried sitting up on the bed, but an overwhelming pain hit my left leg and chest, and lay back down.

"Katie, just rest for now, you broke your left leg and three ribs, they need to heal." My mom said, putting her hand on mine.

"Sadie. Mom where is Sadie? She was in the car with me."

I looked over at her; she covered her eyes with her hands. She slowly removed her hands and looked at me. Tears were running down her face.

"K-Katie, Sadie…" She took a pause and whipped some tears from her eyes. "Sadie's dead."

_Dead. _The word ran through my head a million times. _Dead, Dead, Dead. _I couldn't comprehend it. Tears started falling from my eyes, and sobs started exiting my mouth.

Sadie's dead. My best friend, my other half, my better half, the person who I thought would be in my life forever. Dead.

We called ourselves BFFFL's, Best female friends for life. For life means Forever. But how long is forever? Forever could be tomorrow, next week, or 20 years from now.

For me, forever was yesterday.

I've never considered life without Sadie. We always planned are life together. We were supposed to go to college together. We were going to open up our own clothes store. I would be the designer, she would handle the customers.

We were going to be married a month away from each other. We were going to be each other "Maid of honor." We were going to have our kids at the same time. I would have a boy named Charlie, Sadie a girl named Charmen. Our kids were going to grow up together, fall in love together, and have kids together. Sadie and I would be grandma's and die old happy women.

All of this is lost, memories.

It will never happen.

Sadie's gone, and she's never coming back.

Gone. But not far away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cry! This was so depressing to write!**

**I'm considering making another chapter, following Katie's Life after Sadie died. It will include a reunion with the other campers, Katie's work life… and anything else YOU guys want in it.**

**Please review, they make warm and fuzzy inside :D**

**HAPPY EASTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys liked it! Well here's the next chapter… Sorry to say, it will be another sad one.**

**Shout out's:**

**The Dark Key Bearer: **Thank you so much for your review! Thank you so much for everything… You are truly my BFFFL (Best Fan Fiction Friend for Life) EVERYONE CHECK OUT HIS STORIES, DISTURBIA and TOTAL DRAMA ACTION… You'll be sure to like them :D

**Warning:** This will be a sad fan fiction. If you're looking for a story that has a fairy tale ending, you've clicked the wrong fanfic.

**This story is dedicated to: **My best friend, Holly. Although we are probably the two most opposite people in the world, we became best friends. I decided to write this after she decided to join the US Army, after we graduate. I couldn't imagine life without her. And when I was watching TDI, I saw how close Katie and Sadie are there strong bond could never be broken, even if they are a world away from each other. **So please when you read this, think of your best friend. A best friend is for life. **_**Forever**_**. Never forget that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Justin Timberlake. Although, when I one day rule the world… it could be a possibility.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Beeeeep._ "Aloha, this is the Codmiester; sorry I can't get to the phone right now. I'm currently soaking up the sun in Hawaii... I'll be back on January 3. So just leave a message and I'll get back to ya when I get back, bye!"

_Sigh. _I put the phone back on the receiver, and crossed yet another name off the list. Sadie's funeral is in two days, and I volunteered to invite all our friends from Total Drama Island.

I've called 18 people, and not one of them could make it. Geoff and Bridgette were skiing in the Alps, Cody's in Hawaii, Duncan got put into Juvie again (reason unknown), Courtney was in Washington D.C. (Still trying to sue Chris), Lindsay and Beth went to the Florida Keys, Justin was doing some modeling in Spain, Trent was recording songs for his first album (due to come out in the summer of next year) and Gwen was with them (the made up… again), and Izzy… well no one knows where the heck she is. Everyone else was also busy, or they didn't answer their phone.

There was still one more person I needed to call… Noah.

Sadie and I became good friends with Noah, after were voted off TDI. Although, most of the time we teased him about kissing Cody (which he's in complete denial of). But underneath all that pure laziness, Noah's actually a pretty nice guy… kind of.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

The sound of his voice surprised me. No one I called so far actually picked up the phone, their parents answered the phone. "Hello… Noah?"

"Yeah, this is Noah. Who is this?"

"Hi, it's Katie."

"Katie…?" He asked sounding confused.

"Uh, Katie from Total Drama Island."

"Oh, hi Katie, what's up?" He still had confusion in his voice.

"Well… you remember Sadie, right?" I asked, I couldn't really think of a way to ask him to come to her funeral.

"Of course, how could I forget her? All you two did on the island was go, 'EEEEEEEEEEEE'. I think I lost partial hearing in my left ear."

"Um, yeah, sorry about that… The reason I'm calling, is that… Sadie and I were in a car crash two days ago."

"Oh, are you two okay?" His voice sounded concerned and slightly stressed.

"Well… I suffered a broken leg and some bruised ribs, but Sadie wasn't so lucky." I managed to shield my tears from exiting my eyes.

"Oh! Is she? I mean… is Sadie… ok? How bad is it?" I couldn't hold my tears any longer. They streamed from my eyes uncontrollably.

"She's um, well, Sadie died." My voice sounded weak, he probably didn't hear what I say… but I don't think I could repeat it.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do? Or can you get you something? Anything."

"No, Noah… it's ok. But, her funeral is in two days… can you come? It would mean so much to her parents and I."

"Yeah, of course I'll come. Once again, I'm really sorry." He meant it.

"Thanks… its starts at 1:30 pm at Toronto Funeral home, I'm glad you can come."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

"Bye Noah."

"Bye Katie." **(1)**

**~~At the funeral~~ **

The sun was shining, the wind was calm, and the temperature was very mild for this time of winter in Toronto.

I was standing in the lobby of Toronto Funeral Home, waiting for the funeral room to be ready. My parents and I were waiting alongside Sadie's parents in silence. No one else was there.

Sadie's mom was sobbing, whipping away her tears with tissue paper, while Sadie's dad had his arm around his wife.

They hated me.

I should have been the one to die. I hated myself.

The lobby began to fill with family and friends of Sadie. Everyone was dressed in black suits or black dresses. Some were laughing, telling stories about Sadie. Others were crying or not saying anything at all.

I looked around for Noah, but he wasn't here. Maybe he was running late, or maybe he wasn't coming at all.

The two oak doors opened, and everyone stared, conversations ended. A man came out and told us we can start entering the room. People hesitated at first, but then slowly started entering the funeral room.

When I finally reached the door, I could smell a faint aroma of roses. Roses in vases covered the room. In the front of the room there was an empty alter, and to sides were rows of wooden benches.

People began to fill up the benches… my parents and I sat in the fifth. I had to sit on the end so I could put my crutches on the side.

I analyzed all the people that were there… and when I looked a few rows back, I saw Noah.

He looked at me and flashed me a smile, I smiled back.

Everything went silent again, and I saw many people look at the back of the room, as did I.

I saw a Priest come in with a bible in his hands, and behind I saw 6 men carrying a large wooden casket.

A casket that held the body of my best friend.

I couldn't control myself… tears started falling from my eyes, and sobs coming from my mouth.

I had to get out of here. Now.

I began to carefully stand up and grabbed my crutches. My mom clutched my hand and looked at me tenderly.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." I lied.

I walked quickly to the lobby and sat on the ground next to the wall with my head on my knees, and cried.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, wandering toward me… I didn't bother to look up. The person sat next to me and said nothing.

An arm went around me and held me tight. Which surprised me, and I finally looked up.

It was Noah.

I looked at his face, his brown eyes… and he looked back. I put one of my arms around his back and he put his other arm around mine and embraced in a hug.

It felt… good.

We stayed like that for 10 minutes.

"Thank you." I whispered, "Noah."

**~~Two Weeks Later~~**

Two weeks later, I decided to return back to school, despite my mom's pleading for me to stay hope another week.

I told her, if I would miss anymore days of school, I wouldn't be able to graduate… she agreed silently.

When I walked through the doors for the first time without my best friend at my side, people stared.

They stared with sorrow, pity, and sympathy. I heard many people say, "Poor Katie", or "I feel so bad for her. "

Never did I hear anyone say, "Poor Sadie." Sadie was the one that died, yet they only said, poor Katie. I was lucky that I was alive. But I wouldn't really call it lucky. Not lucky at all.

The rest of the school year went on in a blur. Usually people were excited and happy that their senior year was coming to a close. A lot of people had parties, but I never went.

I noticed an increase of my grades though. I guess I was more focused now that I didn't have my BFFFL anymore. But I would trade good grades for Sadie any day.

Graduation day was probably the hardest day for me. It was the day Sadie and I fantasized over for years. The end of high school, the start of a new chapter in our lives. We planned on having a huge party after the graduation. And the day after, we were going to go to Hawaii and enjoy our freedom.

All this was gone.

It would never happen.

Sadie's gone… and she's never coming back.

Gone, but never far away.

**Well I'm done… Jeez, this is really depressing to write! I hoped you liked it… Another chapter is in the works ^^**

**Review Please, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D **

**-Angie**

**Mysterious Bluerose**


	3. First chapter of a new beginging

**Hey everyone! (*looks around to see a angry mob holding pitchforks and torches *) Um… Sorry it took me so long to update! School is FINALLY over for me (My last day was Friday, June 12)! **

**Well summers here, and I'll have loads of time to update my stories now! Including "10 Ways to Tell Geoff I'm Pregnant", which I'm really surprised people actually liked it! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews and support, especially you Dark Keybearer! They really boost my confidence ^_^ **

**This chapter will basically center around Katie's college life… it might be a little boring and suckish… cause there's a lot of dialog, so bear with me until the next chapter! **

**Warning:** This will be a sad fan fiction. If you're looking for a story that has a fairy tale ending, you've clicked the wrong fanfic.

**This story is dedicated to: **My best friend, Holly. Although we are probably the two most opposite people in the world, we somehow defied all odds and became best friends. I decided to write this after she decided to join the US Army, after we graduate. I couldn't imagine life without her. And when I was watching TDI, I saw how close Katie and Sadie are there strong bond could never be broken, even if they are a world away from each other. **So please when you read this, think of your best friend. A best friend is for life. **_**Forever**_**. Never forget that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Justin Timberlake. Although, when I one day rule the world… it could be a possibility… **

**And without further ado, I present to you, the third chapter of "Gone, but never far away" **

* * *

"Katie Please… Maybe you can find a college somewhere nearby. Why do you have to go to New York?"

"It's a great college mom… I really want to go."

That was only part of the truth. I needed to get away from here, away from this town… Away from everything.

Start over.

I loaded the last of my boxes into my silver Toyota Yaris, which was now over flowing with my belongings.

My mom threw her arms around me, and began to cry. "You better call me, text me, and write me every day. I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too mom!" Tears came flowing down my face now, I couldn't help it.

I pulled away, to end the hug. And stared at her one last time. I'm really going to miss her. I got into my car and started the engine and pulled out of the drive way.

I decided to go to New York School of Arts. Sadie and I planned on going to a design college near Toronto, so we wouldn't be that far away from home.

We were going to open up our own store called "Katie & Sadie's boutique".

That was just another memory. Another dream that would never happen.

**~~10 Hours later~~**

The car ride was long and I spent the whole time thinking about the last year or so. I can barely remember life when Sadie was still around. But I do remember I use to be happy. I haven't felt that way in a long time. How could I?

The crunching sound of loose pebbles, roared underneath the tires of my car as I drove into the parking lot of my new college. There were five separate buildings around a large courtyard filled with smiling faces, bundles of dazzling flowers, and various assortments of trees. The brick buildings were a deep scarlet color, it was all so beautiful.

I opened the metal doors of the east most building, labeled _Girl's Dorm_, dragging along two pink, overflowing suitcases. Looking at the white piece of paper I received from the Student Check-in Desk, I tried to find room _323_.

First floor of dorms was in the one hundreds… meaning, my room would be on the upper most level, level 3.... That's just great.

I began to look for an elevator, I mean; every three story building has an elevator… right?

WRONG.

There was no elevator in sight, guess I'm going to have do this the hard way.

Step by step, I gradually made my way up the stairs, trying not to fall down or up. I heard the door to the stairs open, and I looked down to see a girl stare at me struggle going up the stairs.

"Do you need any help?" She said in a quiet voice that almost seemed like a whisper.

"No I'm okay."

I struggled up a couple more steps. Suddenly, I lost my grip on one of suitcases, and it rolled down the stairs, along with me.

"Ow!" I screamed, my bottom was throbbing in pain.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked looking at me maternally.

"I think so."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she questioned, with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, maybe I _do _need help." She grabbed the one of my huge pink suit case and looked at me in horror.

"Did you pack your whole room?" Her voice quiet voice was in a joking tone.

I laughed, "Ha ha, yeah pretty much."

We finally reached the top of the stairs, and we were exhausted.

"Thanks so much for helping; it would have taken me a year to get up here."

"You're welcome, my names Natalie, by the way." She gave me a slight smile but in her eyes, I could tell she was still struggling with my bag.

"I'm Katie," I smiled at her, and then began looking baking fourth at the different room numbers, "well here's my stop." I said standing in front of the room labeled _323_.

She looked at the number on the door, and she looked slightly sad. "My dorm is right across from yours. I was hoping we had the same."

"Yeah, it would have been nice to share a dorm with someone I knew." It really would have been nice. Natalie is the first non-family person that I've actually associated with since Sadie's death.

I looked at her long, curly hair that was a honey blonde color. She had blue eyes, and was kind of on the shorter side. She was wearing a light pink tang top, along with white skirt that reached to her knees, and white flats. She looked kind.

I turned the key to the oak door, and wondered what it would be like inside. I waved bye to Natalie and opened the door.

The overpowering scent of fresh paint and carpet cleaner entered my noise. The walls were a slightly off white color and the carpet was a navy blue.

There were two beds that had blankets to match the navy carpet. The bed frames were a dark brown wood and on top was one white pillow. Next to both of the beds, were dressers that matched the wood of the beds along with two desks that were the same color as the beds and dressers. One the far north side of the room, there was a small window letting in a little bit of sunlight.

I felt like I could fall asleep just looking at it. I laid my two suitcases on top of my bed, and started unpacking my belongings.

I brought simple things like school supplies, clothes, accessories, bathroom stuff, my sewing kit, and make-up. I also brought pictures of my family and friends.

Well, Friend.

Some days I forget Sadie's even gone.

Sadie and I use to have a schedule, we would have a time we'd call each other, a time we would visit each other, and a time we would talk on AIM.

But my phone never rang.

No one would ever walk through the door.

And SadieLuvsKatie3 would never log-on.

Other times, I would call Sadie's cell phone and expect her to pick up after the first ring. All I would ever get was _"This number has been disconnected."_

_**~~back to reality~~**_

Suddenly the door to my dorm started turning, making jump, and fell off the bed.

Jeez, when did I get this clumsy?

The door clicked once, and the door opened. A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes walked in, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wow, this is just wonderful…" Her tone was sarcastic.

She was wearing a blue jean skirt, a plaid and brown button up shirt, along with brown cowboy boots. She looked down at me with a questioning look. I quickly got up and my face was red.

"Uh, hi, I'm Katie; you must be my dorm mate." Blah, that sounded so weird.

She stared at me for a second, and then blinked her eyes a couple times, and laughed. "My names Holly, and yeah I'm your dorm mate."

Her confused look turned into a friendly smile. "Somehow, I pictured the rooms to be bigger, and a little more colorful. This _is_ The New York School of Arts, right?"

"Yeah, I was picturing the same thing, guess we'll have to live with it for now."

Holly and I stopped talking for awhile. She started un-packing all of her stuff, and I continued un-packing mine.

During the long drive I thought about whether or not I should make friends here. It would be a good thing for me, but I felt, by making new friends, I would be betraying Sadie.

My mom told me I should move on. But how could I? I've known Sadie since birth, how could I just let go?

I stared at the picture I had of her and I. It was taken just a few days before the crash. We looked so young and unknowing, unknowing of what was about to come.

I pinned it onto the pink framed bulletin board I had. Along with that picture, I had a picture of my mom and I, and the camp photo from TDI.

I looked around the room, and I noticed that Holly was already done packing. She changed the dull looking blue sheets on her bed, to a lime green blanket. On the wall next to her bed, she too had a bulletin board full of pictures.

I couldn't help myself, and walked over to the board and looked at the pictures.

The first one I saw was Holly on a big brown horse. Next to it, was a picture of her and two older adults, her parents I'm guessing, and a little girl on the shoulders of the man.

Then I saw one that caught my eye. It was of Holly and another girl, smiling with their arms across each other's shoulders.

The picture reminded me of Sadie and me.

"That's my best friend, Tara."

I jumped, surprised to find Holly right behind me. My face quickly got red.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be looking at your stuff!"

"No, that's okay. Pictures make me curious too. I kind of looked at your pictures. So you were on TDI? I thought I recognized you from somewhere!"

"Yeah, I was." I said without enthusiasm.

"I've always wanted to be on that show! You're so lucky you got to be on it!"

"I wouldn't consider myself lucky; we had to do some disgustingly outrageous things there. Not to mention, I had to spend a whole summer with a sadistic host." I grimaced, remembering some of the challenges we had to do.

"But you got to meet cute guys, meet interesting people, and make friends. Seems pretty awesome to me! Speaking of friends, where's that one girl you always with, Sadie I think her name was, you guys seemed pretty inseparable?"

Sadie. I have to lie. "Um, Sadie's back in Toronto… going to a, um, College."

I can't tell her the truth. I don't want people here, wrongfully feeling sorry for me too.

Before she could respond, someone knocked on the door. I walked up to answer it, when I opened it, the smiling face of Natalie stood before me.

"Hey Katie, do you want to get a smoothie with me? There's a smoothie bar in the campus grounds! You can come too." She looked over at Holly.

"Yeah, sure, a smoothie sounds great." I answered.

~~**One Month Later~~**

A month has passed since I started college here at New York School of Arts. It's defiantly much different from high school. You get a lot more freedom with what you want to do, and the classes you want to take.

Of course you still have to take the basics, like math, English, and science. But you also get to take classes of your choice, that they never offered in high school, like fashion design, my favorite class.

I also made some new friends here. I had to think it over for awhile, but I think Sadie would want me to make friends. Obviously, none of them would ever equal up to the friendship I had with her.

Holly has been a great person to live with. But I learned, Holly is plain on lazy. She throws her clothes all over her room, and our floor is infested with food crumbs. She also has the patience of a pack mule. Despite all that, Holly's a lot of fun to be around and is a great friend. She's also majoring in Fashion Design.

Natalie, I'd say is my closest friend here. She has a very calm nature. She's also very kind and quiet. She's one of those people that will listen to anything you have to say without making a judgment, and helps you with anything in a split moment. I feel bad for her though, her roommate, Roxie, is a hard core rocker that blasts her music until 4 am in the morning. Natalie is majoring in art. She wants to become an art teacher.

The chirping of birds brought me back from my day dream. I looked around at the gorgeous flowers that surrounded me. This is my favorite place on campus. It's so peaceful and beautiful. I come here a lot to get away from things and to study and do homework. The Weeping Willow Tree that I sit under, blocks the unusually warm sun, and provides a very comfortable back rest.

"_Aaaa-Choo!" _

"Aaah!" I screamed. I quickly jumped up, and my heart started pounding. So much for this place being peaceful and quiet! "Holy freaking crap!"

From the other side of the tree, a guy walked over, with a surprised face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know there was anyone else here!" He said very quickly.

"I thought I was the only one here too! What was that noise?"

He gave a short chuckle. "Allergy season, my sinuses are acting crazy." His faced calmed down, and gave me a slight grin.

His grin, made me calm down a little. "That was one heck of a sneeze; you scared the crap out of me!"

He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand messing up is hair. "Yeah, sorry about that." He gave me a sincere smile and revealed his cute dimples.

"Its okay, despite my slight heart attack, I think I'll live. "

"I'm glad. My names Jason." He stuck out his hand, wanting me to shake it.

I took his hand, "I'm Katie."

I looked at his face. His soft looking lips perfectly fit his face revealing a very cute smile and a bit off white teeth, his slightly long, curly, dirty blond hair framed around his oval face. I saved the best for last, his light blue eyes, were like looking out into an ocean during a sunset, so calm and beautiful.

My stomach started jumping up and down, and it was full of fluttering butterflies.

This is the kind of guy Sadie and I always dreamed about. If she were here right now, she'd defiantly feel the same way I do.

If she _were_ here.

Gone, but never far away.

* * *

**Okay! I'm finally done with this chapter… A little less depressing than the last chapter. **

**Sorry if you thought it was boring and suckish! I'm no great with dialog, but I tried my best :D **

**And the character Holly is actually based on my best friend Holly (the one the stories dedicated to.) Love ya Holls! **

**The next chapter is in the works! I promise you, I have ****not**** forgotten ****Noah!**** Oh, and I'll update in the next week or so! **

**Review please! They give me the power to update! **

**-Mysterious Bluerose **


	4. Author's Note

**Sadly, this isn't another chapter to "Gone, but never far away". This author's note is start to a new beginning, for me and for this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story as well as all my others stories in the last year. I'm not going to give you any excuses as to why I haven't updated, I owe you all at least that. **

**On a lighter note, I have decided to re-write all my fanfictions, including "Gone, but never far away". And if you are still interested, I already uploaded the first chapter on to Fanfiction, so feel free to check it out. ****The story line hasn't changed or anything, I've just enhanced my writing and corrected those annoying spelling and grammar mistakes. New updates should be occurring every week, depending on whether or not I get a job. But Mysterious Bluerose is back, I promise. **

**Thank You. **


End file.
